Clover's Diary
by Jeanie Bagel
Summary: Me as part of the X-men, Done mostly in my POV, The story is better than the summary honest
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing except me I own me, unless my mum owns me but I'm pretty sure she doesn't. So don't sue. If you do I only have a whole of 30p so all you'll be able to get is about a chocolate bar so its not really worth it is it.

Key  
((my random randomness if I choose to have random outbursts))

-1-

I'm from England right you gotta love England its just so fucking boring nothing good ever happens, but on the upside you leave high school at 16. Ok anyway sorry went a little off topic there. Ok so I'm visiting my friend who lives in America, which I met on the Internet. You with me so far?  
  
Right so I'm there in America right its my first day there I already went to see my friend but the scary guy at her house said that she was at school and I really didn't feel like waiting there alone with him so I'm here waiting for my friend to come out of school. So I decided to sit on the wall and wait, so I'm sitting here in my baggy black jeans, black "I will play with boys" t-shirt with my Greenday hoody over the top. So I'm sitting minding my own business. I'd have been outta School by now if I were still in England but anyway. Oh my god I'm doin my GCSE's in like 8, 9 months tops at this point I was screaming well not out loud just in my head. So I'm sat on a wall in America thinking about exams in England. I can't do the Exams there is no way I can do that history test ok paper 1 is fine but I can't do paper 2 I just can't remember the world war 1 stuff or the suffragettes I mean only one of them died and I can't even remember her fucking name  
  
I'm in full panic mode, which always happens when I have any kind of test. So anyway I'm sat there panicking in my head and didn't see my friend come up in front of me and when I did well she scared the shit outta me and I made a noise that was somewhere between a yelp and a scream and fell backwards off the wall which if you've never done hurts ALOT.  
  
Kitty came out of the school building, dragging Rogue behind her. "Ok so where the hell is she then?" Rogue asked, Kitty looked around then pointed to a girl (me) sitting on the wall near the parking lot Rogue looked where kitty was pointing. The girl (me, ok i'll stop that you already know its me) didn't look very tall but it was hard to tell when she's sittin on a wall, she had long browny-blondy hair and was wearing all black from what Rogue could tell she wasn't wearing any make-up.  
  
Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her towards the girl she shouted her name but the girl (Yes i just like refering to myself as 'the girl' ok ok i'll stop) didn't seem to notice. When Kitty got to me (there see told ya i'd stop) she waved her hand in front of my face which scared me and I jumped made a noise and fell off the wall. Kitty looked over the wall at me "Are you like ok?" she asked. I looked up at Kitty "Dammit that hurt did you have to pop up outta no-where?" I asked  
"I was shouting you over there its like not my fault if you didn't hear me" Kitty said in a so-there kinda voice.  
"Ok whatever I was off in my own little world just help me up"  
Kitty held out her hand and I took it and was helped to my feet.

* * *

When Kitty helped me up she introduced me to Rogue who seemed more the kinda person I'd like to hang around with but I'm so used to hangin out with people who don't like my music or my clothes so it was ok I didn't mind hangin out with Kitty. Of course that was before she asked me to go to the mall I hate shopping except goin music shopping but its not like I had anythin else to do so I went to the mall with her. 

(I know its short for some reason all my first chapters are short)


	2. Metting the others

-2-

So we went to the mall and we talked a bit about well everythin really we got to know each other better and she told me about her other friends that lived at the institute and I tried to look remotely interested but really I didn't care. I looked over at Rogue and she look how I felt absolutely bored outta me mind I mean ok there's shopping and then there's like going over the top I mean Kitty just bought everything she thought was uh "cute" and I didn't really mind I mean my friends back home were kinda like this only there where something's they didn't buy I just felt like shouting "**WHY DON'T YOU JUST BUY THE WHOLE DAMN STORE! SO WE CAN GO HOME ALREADY**" but its me we're talking about so I didn't I just sat there bored waiting for Kitty to finish trying on the whole shop or store or whatever the hell you want to call it.  
  
I think Rogue noticed I was bored when I started giggling to myself because I was day dreaming about what kitty's face would be if the only shops in the mall sold mine and Rogue's kinda clothes I think it's safe to say she would _die_. Rogue came up to me she hadn't actually said anything to me since we left the school anyway she gave me a funny look and asked what was so funny so I told her obviously (I mean people at home think I'm crazy don't need complete strangers who I'll kinda be living with think that aswell). Rogue seemed to think it was funny too and we started talking mostly about how she didn't like and I quote "Perfect Jean Grey". Of course at that point I hadn't met her so I just stayed silent and nodded occasionally to show I was actually listening or pretending to listen. Anyway Kitty **FINALLY** finished trying on all the clothes and asked why I hadn't got anything so I had to explain to her that most of this store had alot of pink in and I do **_NOT_** do pink.

* * *

We went back to the institute, the scary guy from before was cleaning his bike (well I think he was he was defiantly doin something with the bike) and he looked at me well more like glared which kinda scared me (come on if he looked at you like that you'd be scared too). "Found yer little friend then half-pint?" he said well more like he sorta half said half growled or somethin I just looked at kitty who explained that she'd called just before they came out of school to see if I was at the institute. This guy really gave me the creeps and I kind of started inching closer to Rogue who of course gave me a funny look I mean wouldn't you give a short English kid who day dreams about kitty having to wear mosher/goth clothes started inching towards you? (I know I probably would and I'm the short English kid). Well anyway I think he noticed and he kinda smirked at me, which scared me even more so shit, do something quick! I did the old smile and wave and began to move myself behind Rogue, I figure hey if he's gonna hurt me he'll have to get through her and my guess would be that he (I hope) liked her enough not to. And at that point Kitty decided she would grab my arm and drag me inside which for once in my whole life I did not mind being dragged by a girl in pink that says 'like' more than me.  
  
Ok so. I've been stuck on a plane next to god knows who for god knows how long I think I may have fallen asleep (That or I zoned out more than usual), then when I got to Kitty's place a scary guy answered the door said she was still at school and all I could say in a really tiny voice when he said I could wait for her "no I'll find her at the school I think I past it on the way over here" and ran off before he could say anything else. Then I fell off a wall because I was day dreaming and then was bored outta my mind at the mall then the same guy scared me and now I was being pulled around the institute by a over excited girl in pink. Well this was defiantly the strangest day of my life and believe me my life is very very strange.

* * *

After the rather boring tour of the mansion we ended up in the kitchen and to my rather unfortunate luck there was alot of people there and of course they all turned to look at me. While Kitty introduced me "This is like Clover you remember her that English girl I've like been talking to" there were a few oh yeahs and waves and of course me being me I just waved smiled and turned bright red oh the joy of being me. Then if that wasn't bad enough the scary man decided to at that moment walk in and stand right behind me. Well this day just gets better and better don't it, the girl kitty said was called Jean looked at me which also freaked me out why is she looking at me does she know what I'm thinking, uh hey one paranoid mosh girl over here ok I really need to get away from the scary guy think think dammit think aha "H-hey Kitty y-you didn't sh-show me your room," I said well more stuttered quietly.  
"Oh right sure like come on" and she led me away back up the stairs and just as we got to the stairs I gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen -Narrator POV-  
  
"Is it just me or did she seem like she really doesn't want to be here?" Ray asked in between eating his peanut butter sandwich ((mm peanut butter uh oh where was I oh yea))  
"She's afraid of Logan" Jean stated like everybody knew  
Logan at that point raised his eyebrow "what?"  
Jean looked up from the magazine she'd been reading and everyone was looking at her "uh well she was uh thinking uh she just thinks of you as the 'scary guy' and apparently she's uh not having a good day"  
"She ain't even one of us and your goin through her head! That just ain't right" Rogue said crossing her arms over her chest "and what did ya do to her to make her afraid of ya?" she asked looking a Logan suspiciously. Logan glared at Rogue "all I did was answer the door not my fault if the kids a wimp"


	3. My powers

-3-

Ok so we went up to kitty's room which to my relief she shared with Rogue so at least there was a possibility of hearing some decent music I mean I don't have anything against the people but damn their music is crap. Ok so anyway I suddenly decided to go to the toilet cause well I'm sure you know why.  
  
Anyway I went to go to the toilet but as soon as I opened the door there a this big ass spider staring me in the face so I did what any arachnophobic person would do I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran back into Kitty's room where she of course asked me what happened while everyone else came running into the room but I didn't notice them while I was shouting "**THERES A BIG ASS SPIDER IN THE BATHROOM**" then I heard all the guys laugh at me which of course made me go bright red and I did something really _REALLY_ out of character for me and shouted "**WELL IF YOUR SO BRAVE YOU GO KILL THE FUCKER**" and sat on kitty's bed sulking still bright red. Bobby said "sure no prob I'll be right back gotta tell a spider to chill" he walked off then minutes later he was back screaming "**THERES A BIG ASS SPIDER IN THE BATHROOM JESUS I THOUGHT YOU MEANT IT WAS ONE OF THEM LITTLE THINGS THAT YOU GIRLS ALWAYS OVER REACT ABOUT BUT THAT THINGS BIGGER THAN MY HEAD**" to which I still annoyed that complete strangers had laughed at me shouted back "**I TOLD YOU, WHEN I SAY BIG ASS SPIDER I MEAN BIG ASS SPIDER** now if I said huge spider that would have been the little spiders" now they were all staring at me and suddenly my shoes started looking very interesting I whispered "well that was very unlike me" and started twisting my hair round my index finger after that there was silence and I could feel my face going bright red again ok oh my god whos idea was it for me to come here ohmygod, ohmygod.  
  
Ok going back into panic mode and I really needed to go to the bathroom but no-one had actually gone to kill the spider so I was NOT goin in there that would be in my mind damn near suicide I have this thing in my demented mind that all spiders big or small want to eat me I've had it ever since my boyfriend made me watch 'Eight legged freaks' I think that's what it was called you know the film with the huge big ass spiders in it? Not the best movie I've ever seen I swear he only took me to see that so I'd nearly strangle him every time a spider came on the screen.  
  
Ok so anyway eventually Logan I found out that's scary guys name (at that particular moment I kinda felt sorry for the spider yea anyway) he went and killed it which I was very happy about and for the first and probably last time I would ever dare I literally push Logan out of the bathroom so I could pee. I think he understood cause he didn't try to kill me when I came out but still I avoided him as much as possible for the rest of the night yea so hey that was the first day it was very weird and very VERY long but somehow I managed to survive don't ask how I really don't know.

* * *

Kitty bouncing up and down on my legs woke me up then Rogue pulling the covers off my head I groaned "too early 5 more days I mean minutes but days would be fine". Kitty started laughing at me and Rogue dragged me by the arm out of my bed on the floor saying, "if I have to be up at this time with miss preppy pants so do you". I got dressed and Rogue and Kitty dragged my half asleep ass down the stairs and that was were they made the first mistake they gave me coffee now my mum had in fact banned me from having coffee but they didn't know that (and I wasn't going to tell them cause I rather like coffee) so I drunk it. Needless to say half an hour later I was very much awake and well very hyper too. Rogue though wasn't too happy it was like having 2 kitty's I was very hyper and well a little shall I say out of character. I could not sit still for 5 minutes at one point Logan came in and I was there talking about dogs or something really fast and I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble "ugh and I thought one half-pint was bad this ones half half-pint half quicksilver." ok well Kitty took this opportunity to since it was Saturday to take me back to the mall coz I was hyper and would do anything as long as it wasn't sitting doing nothing.

* * *

Kitty has somehow managed to get me to buy a red and black top I have to admit it is kinda nice but normally I stick to black or really dark navy blue. Well anyway we got back and went in the kitchen to get a drink and found Rogue had stuck a post it note on the fridge that said  
"_DO NOT EVER GIVE CLOVER COFFEE SHE TURNS INTO A CROSS BETWEEN KITTY AND PIETRO_" so of course this begged the question  
"Hey kit who's Pietro?"  
"Oh he's just some like jerk that talks kinda fast and can't sit still more than 5 minutes"  
"Oh ok"

* * *

Ok so far this day wasn't so bad but it gets worse alot worse trust me I was there I know. I was not hyper anymore and for some reason when I walked into the kitchen, looking for Kitty, Logan hid the coffee I stopped of course. Ook that's strange then I remember Rogues little message I'm guessin they prefer having one kitty and no one like that Pietro guy so fine fuck you pal I don't need coffee and then continued my search for kitty she had somehow disappeared. I was walking past what seemed like a dead end corridor when a door opened ((think Fun and games Risty and that Arcade guy)) well I'm a very nosy person so I went in the lift anyway it started going down and I now remembering I'm afraid of lifts think shit no lemme out then the door opened and I was looking at a metal corridor and decided now was a gooda time as any to start talking to myself "well this is different to upstairs what they run outta money or somethin?"  
  
Oh fuck it I'll take a look around big mistake that there was my first mistake. Ok so I'm walkin down this big ass corridor "god doesn't this thing ever end?" then a door opened next to me which led to my second mistake.  
  
Ok now since I'd come down from my hyper kick this mornin my hands have felt real weird but I thought nah just bein paranoid as usual yea so anyway me being the dumbass I am thought oh hey maybe kit's in there I have 2 words 'Eh neh!' nope there was nothin in there but as soon as I walked through the door would ya guess the door shut behind me ok well heres comes panic mode again shit shit shit how do I get out then I heard something behind me turned around and there's a big ass gun pointing at me.  
  
So I did what any person would do when there's a big ass gun pointing at you scream and run. But me being the person I am, fell turned around and big ass gun starin at me again so I screamed and held my hand in front of my face. I didn't hear the door open cause I was too busy screaming, it took me a while before I figured that I wasn't dead yet and looked at the gun and it was how can I put this not in one piece any more then looked to my left and they were all staring at me kitty was staring at my hands. So I looked at them and they were sorta glowing green. So I sorta screamed and suddenly felt kinda dizzy and I passed out. 


	4. not got a name for this

-4-

Ok so today like yesterday not goin so well I woke up in a room kinda like a hospital with kitty staring at me and believe me u think its scary wakin up after intentionally sleeping looking at her its worse when u have never actually been in this room before I sorta squeaked and jumped back falling off the bed "ok falling off things is really getting old now" I moaned and used the bed to help me back up. I looked past kitty and saw Logan in full scary guy mode sorta leering at me if ya now what I mean. Kitty was still laughin about me fallin off the bed  
"Er ok Kit not that funny I tend to fall alot," I said looking at her like she'd lost her mind (Which I'm pretty sure she has).  
  
Logan grunted which Kitty took as her cue to leave so now I was alone with Logan in a place I'd never been too after I passed out cause my hands were glowing green and a big ass gun tried to kill me well this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it then the bald man himself (that's the professor in case u didn't know) came walking well rolling really into the room. And Logan decided to play the 20 questions game.  
"What the hell were ya doin down there? How long have you had that power? Were you looking for something? And if you were what?"  
  
"Er ok looking for kitty, don't have clue what your talkin about if its the green glowy thing that's the first time and I already answered that, in that order" I said pointin at a different finger for each question then moving slightly away from him cause he was really starting to freak me out. I think the prof saw this and told Logan to in nicer words 'back off'. Which I was very relieved about. Ok that's when it hit me oh shit I'm in a strange country, with strangers, in a strange house in a room I've never seen before and my hands started to glow while they were all staring at me and what is the deal with the big ass gun room and the prof thought it would somehow make me calm if he told me that I shouldn't be afraid that I was safe ok well do I really have to tell u that also freaked me out especially when he told me to watch my language so of course I said or well yelled really "**BUT I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING** well not out lou-" I stopped and stared at him (bet you can guess whats goin to happen now) I started pullin myself further away from him but I was still on the bed so oh the joy my butt met the floor again and I swear I heard Logan laugh at me! I jumped up and glared at him but he glared back so I lost my sudden burst of confidence and decided to sit on the floor in the corner furthest away from the prof and Logan.

* * *

They eventually got it into my thick head what was really happening and what Kitty and the others were. Well let me tell you somethin a little freaked out would be the understatement of the century. I found myself in Kitty and Rogues room and another bed had been put in there I'm guessed it was for me so I went over to Rogues CD collection and started looking see whether she had anythin I liked didn't find anythin that would calm me down so I went to my bag and got my Greenday CD out and put it on. Now the mansion could hear Greenday while they were trying to watch TV. I skipped it to my fav song 'Misery' and as I usually do started singing along to it quietly of course can't have people hearing me. Of course Jean and Scott decided they wanted to make sure I was ok and I'm there singin along to Greenday oblivious to everythin else in the world sorta dancin on the balcony. Oh the horror they saw me but I didn't see them cause in my infinite wisdom I had my eyes closed good move dumbass!

* * *

The professor told me that he had somehow managed to convince my mum that here was the best place for me right now. I can't for the life of me think what he said to her to get her to agree to this cause when I talked to her she was insistent that I came home and my mum when she gets an idea in her head there's no gettin rid of it like me and my 'all-spiders-want-to-eat-me' theory. But anyway he did but that also means that I have to go to school for an extra 2 years bummer but at least I don't have to do GCSE's (they don't do them here right?) Eep first day of school plus new uncontrolled power equals disaster waiting to happen. (which is like me all the time but that's not the point) This is worse defiantly worse and I'm pretty sure Logan's still mad about me braking his big ass gun. Well for once I didn't mind goin shopping I mean come on I needed new clothes for school right? Well that was the excuse anyway. Really I just wanted to get as far away from Logan as possible. 


End file.
